bmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant
Mutant (also known as Forbidden World) is a 1982 American cult classic science fiction/horror film. The screenplay was written by Tim Curnen, from a screenstory by R.J. Robertson and Jim Wynorski. It was co-edited and directed by Allan Holzman, who had edited Battle Beyond the Stars two years earlier. The cast includes Jesse Vint, Dawn Dunlap, June Chadwick, Linden Chiles, Fox Harris, Raymond Oliver, Scott Paulin, Michael Bowen, and Don Olivera. Plot In the distant future, a genetic research station is located on the remote desert planet of Xarbia, and a research team has created an experimental lifeform they have designated "Subject 20". This lifeform was built out of the synthetic DNA strain, "Proto B", and was intended to stave off a galaxy-wide food crisis. However, Subject 20 mutates rapidly and uncontrollably and has killed all of the laboratory subject animals before cocooning itself within an examination booth. After Subject 20 hatches from its cocoon, it begins killing the personnel at the station, starting with the lab tech charged with cleansing the subject lab of the dead animal test subjects. Professional troubleshooter Mike Colby (Vint), accompanied by his robot assistant SAM-104 (Olivera), is called in to investigate the problem. After Colby settles in, his decision to terminate Subject 20 to prevent further deaths is met with research-minded secrecy and resistance. The staff of the station includes the head of research, Gordon Hauser (Chiles), his assistant Barbara Glaser (Chadwick), lab assistant Tracy Baxter (Dunlap), the station head of security and Cal Timbergen (Harris), the chief of bacteriology. As Subject 20 continues to unleash a storm of gory fatalities that decimates most of the station crew, the lid on the deception is finally withdrawn: Subject 20's genetic design incorporates human DNA. Furthermore, its method of killing is most horrifying: this beast injects its prey with the Proto B DNA strain which then proceeds to remove all genetic differences within specific cells. The result is a terrifying death as the victim's living body slowly erodes into gelatinous pile of pure protein which subject 20 then uses for food. After its final mutation, where the creature evolves into a huge insect-like being with a large mouth full of sharp teeth, the creature is eventually slain when it eats Cal's cancer-ridden liver, its body genetically self-destructing from within. Mike and Tracy are the only survivors. Cast *Jesse Vint as Mike Colby *Dawn Dunlap as Tracy Baxter *June Chadwick as Dr. Barbara Glaser *Linden Chiles as Dr. Gordon Hauser *Fox Harris as Dr. Cal Timbergen *Ray Oliver as Brian Beale *Scott Paulin as Earl Richards *Michael Bowen as Jimmy Swift *Don Olivera as SAM-104 DVD and Blu-ray disc On July 20, 2010, Shout! Factory released Forbidden World on both DVD and Blu-ray Disc. The DVD is a 2-disc set. This set also includes the original Allan Holzman cut that was rejected by Roger Corman due to having humor, while Corman wanted the film to be done as a straight sci-fi/horror film. This is the first time this cut is available anywhere. Taglines *A Science Fiction Horror Adventure That'll Blow You Away! *A Science Fiction Horror in Deep Space *The seed is planted... the nightmare grows *Deadly. Forbidden. And Alive. *Part Alien...Part Human...All Nightmare. DVD editions *R1 USA (Shout factory) *R2 Germany (Anolis) Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films Category:1980s Category:1982 films Category:New world pictures Category:Sexploitation Category:Gore